


Mama

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A pequena história de Hana.





	

Existem aqueles que adoram aos seios como um deus. Estranho, mas justificável.

Os seios provém os bebês com leite. Os seios, se são bons seios, são belos e curvilíneos.

Os seios são elásticos e balançam.

Os seios são hipnóticos e cada ser humano provavelmente tem um desejo prim...

* * *

_**EU QUERO FODER ESSES PEITOS! ESSES CREMOSOS E DELICIOSOS PEDAÇOS DE CARNE!** _

_**EU QUERO ENFIAR MINHA CARNE DE MACHO ENTRE ESSAS BOLAS, ME DERRETER ENTRE ESSAS DELÍCIAS!** _

_**EU QUERO VER VOCÊ GEMER EM ÊXTASE, E FINALMENTE LANÇAR MEU LEITE DE PAU SOBRE ESSE ROSTO VAGABUNDO!** _

_Sim papai, enfia esse pau grosso e grande e quente entre as minhas mamas!_

_Eu quero sentir o acento intoxicante das suas genitais!_

_Eu quero leite de homem!_

_Senhor, me perdoe, eu pequei por amar meu corpo mais do que a você._

* * *

Ela caminha com dificuldade, 8 meses de gravidez e tudo.

Seu leite começa a sair fora dos peitos.

Ela está triste e chorando, sua mente se quebrando.

Ela está gravida de gêmeos, mas o seu "papai" desapareceu.

Ela começa a pensar em se matar , ao menos depois das crianças nascerem, para que eles possam ter uma mãe melhor, não uma vagabunda que ficou grávida aos 16.

Mas então seus pais a apresentam a um homem bondoso, se não estranhamente jovem.

Ele não toca a sua carne, mas seu olhar enche sua alma com luz.

_Senhor, me perdoe, eu pequei por amar a um homem mais do que a você._

* * *

Ela nunca os parou de alimentar. Nunca.

Ele está sempre a observando. Sempre.

Seus olhos vermelhos a intimidam, mas logo a luxúria a toma e seus olhos se fecham e ela geme de prazer.

Ambos tem 9, e ela pode sentir tanto a ereção do menino e a calcinha molhada da menina, ambos se esfregando contra suas pernas.

_Senhor, me perdoe, eu pequei, por amar a meus filhos mais do que você._

* * *

Ela acorda no meio da noite.

Por debaixo da porta, ela vê uma estranha fumaça branca.

Ela pula da cama, sem sequer imaginar que poderia ser um sonho.

Ela abre a porta e se vira paras a fonte da fumaça, de onde vem tanto a fumaça como a luz.

Seu corpo negro, seus olhos vermelhos, e ela não sabe se está vendo uma estátua ou um estranho tipo de dragão.

Em frente dele, estão suas duas crianças.

Ele se vira para ela, e ri.

Sua voz soa como um humano, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabe que a verdadeira natureza dele não podia ser mais distante.

"Ah, a mãe vagabunda. Obrigado por ser uma filha e uma mãe tão má Hana. Você me ajudou muito. Não se preocupe. De um jeito ou de outro, você verá os seus filhos novamente".

Ele subitamente desapareceu, junto com seus filhos, a fumaça e a luz, e Hana cai de joelhos na escuridão de sua casa.

Sua visão se quebra como um vidro danificado, e o terror percorre seu peito como ondas de choque de um terremoto.

_Senhor, me perdoe, eu peq..._

* * *

..mal por eles.

Sabe, eu não culpo Hana. Eu não sei se os anjos tem a mesma opinião em suas mentes drogadas.

Ela não fez o acordo. Seu marido o fez.

Mas isso é o que acontece quando você coloca a sua alma em alguém que não se importa com você. Quando uma mãe faz isso, e quando não há pai, é o mesmo que dar a alma dos próprios filhos.

E o marido dela os deu para mim.

Ela teve 9 anos para perguntar "por que o meu marido não me toca?"

Pensando bem, eu a culpo.

Eu a culpo pro ser uma pedófila molestadora que gozava com seus filhos chupando seus peitos.

Nada mais que uma puta com peitos grandes.

Haha, ela mereceu. Ela mereceu.


End file.
